Scenario for the Knight
by KTfanfic
Summary: Greatest American Hero & Knight Rider crossover After a chance meeting, Ralph, Bill, and Kitt have to work together to rescue Michael.


**Scenario for the Knight**

By KTfanfic

Ralph Hinkley wobbled in the air, chasing after the robber's car. A sudden gust of wind hit his already unsteady flight and sent him falling to the earth. His eyes widened as he saw that his downward path lead him straight into the windshield of an empty black Trans Am. Wrapping his arms across his face he braced for the impact. Instead of crashing through the window, as he should have done, he bounced off and slid down the hood.

Ralph lowered his arms and stared at the gliding red light resting within the prow of the car. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the windshield. Seeing no damage to the glass, he carefully ran his hand across it.

"If you are looking for any damage, I'm afraid you will not find any," a voice commented, causing Ralph to jump back in shock.

"Y-you talked!" Ralph said, pointing to the passenger-less car.

"Yes, well you flew and might I add, without any detectible technological assistance. So I don't see how that is any more shocking than my ability to talk," the car replied.

"Ralph, what is your current position? I've lost sight of both you and the robbers!" Bill Maxwell said through the hidden walkie-talkie.

"Um," Ralph muttered uncertainly, having lost sight of them as well. He slid the walkie-talkie out and prepared to let Bill know the bad news when the car spoke up.

"The car you are looking for just took a left at the second intersection down the road," the black Trans Am provided.

"**_Ralph, _**where are you? I repeat, I've lost sight of our thieves!" Bill shouted.

"They just took a left," Ralph thought for a moment before the name came to him, "onto Knight's Way, Bill."

"It's about time, kid," Bill replied.

Ralph preparing to take off, turned back to the black car. "Thanks, um."

"Kitt," the car supplied.

"Thank you Kitt!" With that, Ralph took his three running steps and leapt back into the air.

* * *

"I'm telling you Bill, I crashed headfirst into that car and didn't even put a dent in it!" Ralph said, leaning against the robber's car. "And if that wasn't enough, it talked to me!"

"Have you gone nuts?" Bill asked, securing the handcuffs onto one of the robbers. "You know cars can't talk, Ralph."

"Yeah, and men can't fly," Ralph rebutted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Listen, Kitt talked to me, he even told me where these men were."

"Oh, it has a name now. Goody," Bill rolled his eyes, flipping the robber over. "Okay Ralph, now get out of here, the police are on their way."

"Alright Bill, but we're going to talk about this...," Ralph paused, staring at the shape of a car coming down the road. "That's the car Bill!"

Bill and the two robbers turned and stared at the road just in time to see the empty black Trans Am whiz past them, well over the speed limit.

"Talking cars? As if the little green guys weren't enough," Bill muttered to himself. "Okay Ralph, go see where your talking car is racing off to. I'll be along as soon as backup arrives to take these criminals away."

"Thanks Bill," Ralph said, leaping back into the air.

"You two, I'd probably forget about the man in the jammies and while you're at it, I'd forget about the talking car as well," Bill suggested, turning to face the robbers again. "Unless of course, you like rubber lined rooms."

* * *

Kitt sped down the road, weaving around the other cars. _I knew it was a bad idea to send Michael in undercover alone! _

Michael and Kitt had been investigating the Tech Gun gang, as they called themselves. The gang was known for the selling of stolen high-tech equipment and illegal guns. The FBI and local police departments had tried multiple times to get an undercover agent into the gang to find out who funded the operation, but somehow they were always discovered and killed. After many failures, the Foundation was approached for help. It had been decided Michael should go in alone.

It had taken a couple of weeks, but Michael had finally contacted FLAG yesterday, telling them that he got the information they needed and to have Kitt meet him at the predetermined location the next day.

So, Kitt had done what he had asked and waited in the parking lot. It had been only a few minutes after the flying man had left that he got a call from Michael saying that he'd been discovered; but before he could go on, there was a gunshot and the line went dead.

As Kitt neared the location that the homing device in Michael's watch indicated, he switched on silent mode, quickly quieting the engine's whistle. Approaching the warehouse, his scanners picked up the flying man from earlier, descending toward him. He turned his attention from Ralph, scanning the building. _Nothing, no human life-signs! _Another scan confirmed the fact that other than Ralph, the place was empty.

Kitt backed up, turning so he could enter the building. As he pulled through the entrance, Ralph spoke up.

"Kitt?" Ralph questioned, entering as well. "What's going on?"

"My partner, driver, Michael Knight was working with the police and FBI on an undercover assignment," Kitt started, as a tan car drove up behind him and a man got out. "We were investigating the Tech Gun gang."

"Bill, you know anything about this?" Ralph asked.

"T.G. gang?" Bill paused a minute. "Yeah, we've been trying to infiltrate them for a while now. Last I heard, it was decided to get some outside help."

"You are looking at it," Ralph commented, pointing to Kitt.

"You're kidding me," Bill replied incredulously. "They got a **_car_** to infiltrate the gang!"

"No, they got my partner," Kitt interrupted. "Which, might I add is missing, so are you going to help me locate him, or are you going to stand there talking all day?"

"No, we're not," Ralph replied. "What is it you want us to do?"

"Wait just one minute," Bill interjected.

Tuning out the rest of their conversation, Kitt started scanning the room. It was virtually empty, a few boxes scattered here and there. Finally his scanner came to a rest upon where Michael's watch lay, in a small pool of blood.

* * *

"Ralph, I'm not going to start taking orders from a car!" Bill complained.

"Come on Bill," Ralph replied.

"N. O. No," Bill stated. "I'm not gonna do it. It's just not natural."

"You know the radio in your car? Just think of it as when you receive orders through that," Ralph suggested. "Besides, wouldn't you like to solve the case that has had the FBI going around in circles?"

Bill sighed, "Alright kid, but I'm not going to like it!"

"I know that Bill," Ralph replied, turning back to Kitt. "So, what is it you want us to do?"

"If you look approximately 10 feet in front of me, you will find a pool of blood and a watch," Kitt instructed.

"I see it," Ralph said, stepping toward it.

"Could you get me a sample of the blood?" Kitt asked. "There is a small plastic bag in my glove compartment if you want to use that."

"I'll get it," Bill grumbled, opening the door. He whistled when he got a look at the decked-out interior. "What is this? It looks like you ripped off the starship Enterprise!" He quickly reached into the open glove compartment and pulled the small bag out. Bill climbed out of the car and approached the blood. As he bent down to get a sample, Bill carefully grabbed the watch and handed it to Ralph. "Why don't you see if you can get any vibes off this while I give motor-mouth his sample."

"Vibes?" Kitt questioned, ignoring Bill's comment.

"Yeah, something that has come in contact recently with a person gives off vibes," Ralph explained. "These vibes allow the suit to get a holograph... Um, an image of that person. It sometimes helps us track them down."

"**_Ralph_**, it only works when you are concentrating," Bill cut in, slipping back into the car.

"Oh yeah," Ralph replied, look of concentration forming on his face.

"So, where do you want this?" Bill asked, searching the dash. As if to answer, a small lid popped open. "What is that? Some kind of analyzer?"

"Yes, I'm going to run a DNA scan to see if this blood is Michael's," Kitt explained, closing the lid and starting the analysis.

"Hey Bill, I'm getting something!" Ralph announced, breaking the silence.

* * *

"What do you see?" Bill asked.

Ralph stared into the holograph before replying. "I can see a man, he is wearing a black leather jacket and has brown hair."

"That's Michael," Kitt exclaimed. "How is he, is he hurt?"

"He is tied to a chair, from what I can tell, it looks like he was shot in the shoulder," Ralph described. "The people he is with are trying to get information out of him."

"Can you see anything to indicate where they may be?" Kitt asked.

"Um, alls I can make out is that they are in some sort of warehouse/storage facility. There are lots of boxes and crates. There is something on them, but I can't make it out very well," Ralph replied regretfully.

"Is it an image or text?" Kitt questioned.

"An image," Ralph replied.

"Can you describe what its general shape is?" Kitt asked. "I may be able to track down the logo."

"It look's a bit like a diamond, I'm not sure," Ralph sighed as the holograph faded. "It's gone."

"Alright," Kitt replied. "Why don't you get in, I'll run the different logos by you and see if anything looks familiar."

Ralph nodded, "Okay."

"Hey Ralph, wait till you get a load of the interior," Bill commented as the walked over to the car. "It'll knock your socks off!"

* * *

Bill leaned back into the driver's seat, watching Ralph stare intently at the TV monitor scrolling through various diamond shaped logos. He knew he wasn't being much help, but there wasn't anything else he could do. A sudden beeping caught his attention, "What's does that noise mean?"

"That would be Devon Miles, the head of the Foundation for Law and Government calling for an update from Michael." Kitt replied. "Would you like to explain the situation to him, or shall I, as I'm afraid that I haven't had the opportunity to inform him of Michael's current predicament."

"I'll talk to him," Bill replied, not trusting Kitt to keep Ralph a secret. "So, where's the phone?"

"Actually, it is more of a videophone, all you have to do is look at the TV screen," Kitt answered.

Bill sighed, "In that case, Ralph get out of the car."

"What?" Ralph questioned, turning to face him.

"We don't want this paper-pusher to see you in your long-johns now do we?" Bill asked.

"Oh, right," Ralph replied, opening the door and stepping out.

"Okay. Um, Kitt," Bill said, once the door was closed. "Put the bigwig on."

Immediately Devon's face appeared on screen. "Mich...," Devon started, then frowned. "You're not Michael Knight."

"No sir, I'm Bill Maxwell, FBI," he said, pulling out his ID and holding it out in front of the screen. "Mr. Miles, I'm afraid your operative has been captured."

"What! Is he alright?" Devon asked, concerned. "Do you know where he is being held?"

"We don't have an exact location, but we do have a few leads," Bill explained. "As for his condition, we have reason to believe that he has been shot. His watch was found in a pool of blood, that Kitt here has confirmed to be Mr. Knight's."

Devon nodded, before finding his voice. "Is there anything we can do to assist you?"

"Aside from borrowing the car, I can't think of anything," Bill replied. "But if I do I'll have Kitt contact you."

"Kitt, is that okay with you?" Devon asked.

"Yes," Kitt answered.

"Alright," Devon sighed. "If you find or need anything, be sure to contact us."

As soon as the screen went dark, Bill reached over and opened the passenger side door. "You can come back in now Ralph."

"Thanks," Ralph replied, sliding back into the car. "So, I take it everything went well?"

"Yep," Bill replied, grinning. "We even get to hang onto the car."

If Kitt could have sighed, he would have. "Please do not refer to me as 'the car'. Or any such term. I am a highly sophisticated artificial intelligence. The Knight Industries Two Thousand. If you must refer to the body itself, it is called the Knight 2000," Kitt interjected.

"Touchy little fella isn't he?" Bill commented.

"Don't be insulted Kitt," Ralph said. "Bill does this to everybody."

"As I can see," Kitt replied, bringing up a diamond shaped logo on the screen. "Shall we continue looking for the symbol?"

"That's it!" Ralph exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "That's the symbol!"

"We heard you the first time kid," Bill replied. "Now you're sure that's it?"

"Positive," Ralph answered, staring at the image. The logo was a diamond-shaped shield, with the lettering 'Shield Incorporated' written across it.

"Okay," Bill started. "So, I guess we have to head down to HQ and get the locations of all their warehouses and storage facilities."

"Actually there will be no need for that," Kitt provided, the monitor switching from the shield to a listing of addresses. "As soon as Ralph confirmed that the shield was the correct symbol, I retrieved all that information."

* * *

Kitt silently pulled up to the warehouse where they believed Michael was being held, his scanner carefully searching the area.

"I can't believe you talked me into leaving my car back there," Bill complained. "I just got that one, how am I going to explain to Carlisle if it gets vandalized. We didn't exactly leave it in best neighborhood Ralph."

Finished with his scan, Kitt cut in, "I am detecting eight people inside the warehouse and four guards outside, all heavily armed."

"Can you tell if Michael is in there?" Ralph asked.

"I can't be sure until I get a visual, but there is one person whose vitals are weakening," Kitt replied. "From what you saw in your holograph, I'd assume that is Michael, also, he is the only person not armed."

"Okay," Bill nodded, his unprotected car forgotten. "Can you show us the exact locations of everyone in the area?"

"Affirmative," Kitt answered, a basic diagram of the warehouse appearing on the screen. The picture had blue dots indicating the positions of the various members of the Tech Gun gang, a red dot for Michael's, and a mini Trans Am indicating their location.

"Okay, here's the scenario," Bill started. "Ralph, you will do your disappearing trick and enter through the back. You will get Mr. Knight to safety while Kitt and I distract the T.G.s." Seeing Ralph nod his consent, Bill continued. "Kitt, since Ralph was able to crash into you and not make a scratch, can I assume you will be able to handle their artillery?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell. My Molecular Bonded Shell could withstand a missile if they were to have one," Kitt replied confidently.

"That MBS sounds like something I could use," Bill commented.

"Yeah, and it would save the FBI a bundle on car insurance!" Ralph added.

"Okay Ralph, get a move on. Time's a wastin'," Bill commanded.

"Sure Bill," Ralph replied.

Kitt watched as Ralph lowered his head slightly, concentrating, before disappearing completely from his scanners.

"Okay Kitt," Bill placed his hands on the gull-wing steering wheel. "What do you say to just plowing right through the wall?"

"Actually, Turbo-boosting through would generate a larger distraction," Kitt suggested.

"Turbo what?" Bill asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Kitt replied, taking the controls and racing forward.

* * *

"Please don't be alarmed, I'm part of Kitt's rescue party " a voice whispered into Michael's ear. "And please don't giveaway that I'm here."

Michael gave a barely perceivable nod. _I was wondering when Kitt would show up, but who is this person? His voice is not familiar_, Michael thought, as the stranger loosened his bonds.

"Kitt and my partner will be causing a distraction soon," the voice spoke up again. "I will get us out of here then." As soon as he finished speaking, there was a loud crash as Kitt came sailing through the wall and soared over the gang member's heads.

"This is the FBI. You are all under arrest. Place your weapons on the ground and put your hands on your head," a voice ordered through Kitt's loud speaker, drawing the gang's attention to Kitt. Instead of complying, they opened fire.

"Okay, that's it," the stranger said, shimmering into view in front of Michael. As he went to grab Michael, one of the gang noticed and turned toward them.

"Look out!" Michael warned, but it was too late, the man opened fire. Michael watched in amazement as the bullets simply bounced off the red suit. Some of the other men turned, having heard Michael's shout. They immediately began to open fire as well.

"Kitt, I could use a hand here!" the man shouted, as a gun suddenly flew out of one of the gang member's hands. Kitt reacted instantly, racing toward them, people leaping out of his way. Kitt screeched to a stop beside them, his passenger side door swinging open.

Michael suddenly felt himself being lifted up and shoved into the car. "Go," the man yelled. "I'll take care of this!"

With that, Kitt took off, heading for the hospital.

* * *

"I told you it would happen Ralph," Bill complained, walking down the hospital hall. Kitt had dropped Michael at the hospital yesterday and now that he was out of surgery they decided to visit. "Those hoods stripped my car all the way to the frame!"

"I'm sorry Bill," Ralph said, searching the room numbers for Michael's.

"Well, it was worth it to see Carlisle's face when I handed in that report detailing the Tech Gun gang's financer!" Bill grinned.

"So I take it, receiving orders from a car wasn't so bad?" Ralph asked, pushing open the door to Michael's room.

Bill ignored him, simply entering the room. Shaking his head, Ralph followed. As they approached the hospital bed, Michael looked up and smiled.

"Hi," Michael said, reaching out and shaking their hand. "I just want to say, thank you. Kitt told me that he would not have found me in time if you two hadn't of helped."

"No problem," Bill replied.

"Sorry to hear about your car," Michael added. "I know how much of a hassle it can be to get a replacement."

"It's not anything I haven't done before," Bill shrugged, "This is what? My tenth car in the past two years?"

"Sounds about right," Ralph commented.

"Wow," Michael said. "Anyway, you're going to have to tell me about that suit of yours. The stuff Kitt has told me is amazing!"

Ralph grinned, but before he could answer, Kitt spoke up through Michael's watch. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have been monitoring the police bands and heard something Mr. Maxwell might want to know."

"What is it Kitt?" Bill asked.

"The criminals you arrested yesterday have just escaped and their vehicle just sped by," Kitt replied.

"What!" Bill exclaimed. "We just spent the last few weeks tracking them down!"

"Well Bill," Ralph started. "My station-wagon will never be able to catch up to them."

"I'm sure Kitt wouldn't mind helping you guys out," Michael commented. "Right Kitt?"

"Yes Michael," Kitt agreed. "But if I am to be of any assistance, we should go now."

"Alright," Bill replied. "Let's go Ralph."

"It was nice to meet you Michael," Ralph said, loosening his tie, exposing the red material underneath. As they exited the room, they heard Michael yell back, "Have fun, and try not to make Kitt number eleven!"

The End


End file.
